This invention relates to a process for the extraction of an undenatured immunoglobulin rich fraction from a fluid, such as serum, which contains immunoglobulins, and to the immunoglobulin rich fraction so extracted. More particularly the invention relates to a process for producing an undenatured immunoglobulin rich fraction containing IgG, IgA and IgM in relatively high concentration, e.g. about 200 mg/ml.
Presently available immunoglobulin preparations have proven to be disappointing in their effectiveness for therapeutic use, possibly due to the protein content thereof having been denatured during purification.